Peach Dolphin
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Peach Dolphin" d'epilogue08 : Shibasaki ne sait pas tout, mais ses suppositions sont en général véridiques. Surtout lorsqu'elles concernent Iku Kasahara. OS


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : epilogue08_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est basée sur un omake de l'adaptation manga de Toshokan Sensou par Yumi Kiiro (N/T : Il me semble que ce bonus est apparu dans le manga édité en Europe mais je n'ai pas les tomes avec moi pour vérifier). Possibles spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu !**

* * *

Après diner, Iku jeta son téléphone sur la table basse au milieu de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Shibasaki avant de se jeter à plat ventre sur son lit.

« Ce satané Dojo nous a encore fait faire des heures sup' parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Humpf, trop injuste ! » Se plaignit Iku en massant ses muscles douloureux.

Shibasaki eut un sourire en coin. « N'était-ce pas techniquement de ta faute ? C'est toi qui t'es plantée dans la tâche simpliste qu'il t'a confié hier. Quelle manière de ruiner tes chances de lui montrer ce dont tu es capable. Enfin, si encore tu étais capable de quoi que ce soit. »

« Ce n'était _pas _de ma faute ! Ce boulot était plutôt… difficile, en un sens… » Tenta Iku, même si elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais contre Shibasaki. Elle pleurnicha encore un peu avant de lever les yeux sur sa colocataire. « …Je ne me rappelle pas t'en avoir parlé. »

Shibasaki éclata de rire. « Pour qui me prends-tu ? Il n'y a rien que j'ignore concernant cette bibliothèque ! » Iku rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour lancer un regard noir à Shibasaki, avant d'abandonner et d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle comptait ignorer Shibasaki et simplement s'endormir.

Elle était à mi-chemin de la contrée des rêves lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau le rire de Shibasaki. Iku fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Shibasaki riait à la moindre petite chose ? C'était comme avoir un second Komaki dans les parages.

Elle tourna la tête, juste pour voir Shibasaki tenir son portable et regarder le dauphin orange qui y était accroché. Iku s'étrangla et se leva, fatigue et douleur musculaire toutes oubliées. Elle essaya de se saisir de son téléphone mais Shibasaki le tenait hors de portée. « Rends-le-moi ! »

Shibasaki eut un petit sourire et dit : « Un dauphin orange ? Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir te balader avec un accessoire aussi _mignon_ ! Dis-moi, qui te l'a offert ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois rentrée dans un magasin et que tu te le sois acheté comme ça. »

Iku était rouge tomate. « C'es-est… euh… »

« Wow, à voir ta figure… ça vient d'un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? » Shibasaki venait de frapper dans le mille, comme toujours. « Il a bon goût pour les cadeaux. »

« N-NON, NON. FRANCHEMENT. » Comme d'habitude, la capacité d'Iku pour mentir était lamentable. De toute façon, Shibasaki était le genre de personnes qui pouvait percer à jour tous les mensonges.

« Alors qui c'est ? Un ex ? Un ami ? » Le sourire de Shibasaki lui montait quasiment jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle sautillait dans la chambre, tenant le téléphone loin d'Iku, qui essayait toujours de le récupérer à la moindre occasion. « Est-ce que c'est de la part de quelqu'un que je connais ? » Jetant un coup d'oeil à la gêne grandissante d'Iku, elle eut la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« C'est ça, hein ? Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de me mentir. Je peux voir à travers chacun de tes petits mensonges. »

Iku abandonna et s'assit sur le lit, tout en fixant Shibasaki, qui elle arborait la figure de quelqu'un qui avait gagné le gros lot. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, puisqu'elle venait de tomber sur de nouvelles informations. Ou un nouveau chantage en fait. Rien ne la surprenait _vraiment_ lorsqu'il était question de sa colocataire.

Iku vit que Shibasaki était distraite et récupéra aussi sec son téléphone, rougissant toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire confiance pour ne rien dévoiler aussi garda-t-elle le silence.

« Donc… c'est quelqu'un que je connais. » Shibasaki scanna mentalement toutes les informations contenues dans son cerveau, dressant la liste de ceux qui auraient pu offrir un tel cadeau à Iku.

« Les seules personnes qui me viennent à l'esprit sont les Opérations Spéciales… et ce sont tous des garçons… hum » Murmura Shibasaki.

Iku hurla : « C'est juste pour dire merci ! Ce n'est pas important de savoir qui me l'a donné ! Oublie ça ! »

« Mais bien sûr que c'est important ! Je _dois _savoir qui a offert à notre innocente Iku un cadeau aussi _chou _! »

« _Arrête de dire que c'est mignon !_ Je suis fatiguée, je me couche. _Bonne nuit !_ » Iku, toujours aussi rouge, regagna son lit et se cala sous les couvertures, non sans avoir glissé son téléphone en sûreté sous son oreiller.

Shibasaki sourit et conclut qu'elle avait suffisamment fait tourner Iku en bourrique pour la journée. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas sa petite idée sur l'identité de celui qui lui avait fait un tel cadeau.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Library Wars, avec Negima et Skip Beat !, fait partie de mes manga préférés. Alors quand je suis tombée sur cette fic d'epilogue08, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Une fic multi-shot vous attend sur ce fandom qui me fait craqué, autant en light novel qu'en manga. (Ce n'est pas du même niveau que le HiruMamo, mais je trouve leur relation tellement fragile que je lis Toshokan Sensou : Ça et le fait aussi que toute l'action se passe au milieu de bibliothèques et pour le bien des bouquins^^') Si je n'ai pas traduit le titre c'est parce que je trouvais qu'il sonnait mieux en anglais. Une fic intitulée « Le Dauphin Orange » n'aurait pas eu la même saveur à mes yeux. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
